The Dying Shadow
by matuisgman
Summary: A conversation between EDI and Liara,a Post M3 story


** People seem to like disclaimers, so obviously I don't own mass effect. This is just an idea that popped into my head. I hope everyone enjoys.**

The Dying Shadow

A ship drifted in a nebula, a brand new star massing in its core. Anyone passing would be hard pressed to see this ship, despite its huge size. Nor would many sensors, and the nebula its self makes detection that much harder. In all aspects, the ship is not here.

But it is, silently waiting. In the cockpit sat a human pilot, monitoring the ships drifting course. He hears metallic high heels clicking on the deck, and he looks back to see it is, his bosses friend and assistant. Jeremy swings his chair around to face EDI's approach. While EDI was neither the boss nor the captain of this ship, she was very much in charge.

EDI stopped just in front of Jeremy, already bringing up his record and history. He was good but never the best. EDI was sure there never would be another pilot to deserve that title, Jeff had been and always will be the best. Though she would never tell any of the pilots that they had, it had gained some resentment when stated and attempts to show off.

"Flight Lt. Jeremy, report"

"We are holding steady ma'am"

"Any traffic?"

"Yes, a couple ships but too far out for any concern ma'am."

"Very well, carry on"

"Yes ma'am"

EDI turned and walked away, heading into the bridge. While not technically a military ship, ranks were given, to increase efficiency and create a chain of command. This also included uniforms for conformity. She had over the years dispensed with banter, however people never seemed to expect more. Seeing as they have been through several crew, making friends with everyone seemed illogical. A batarian named Charack in a black and grey uniform approached EDI, and handed her an electronic tablet. It was a list of contacts and missions needed to be looked into, most had messages concerning their delay. The alien blinked its four eyes in the couple of seconds it took EDI to scan the file and return it.

"Ma'am, our clients and agents are wondering about the delay?"

"The boss is not dealing with this right know Lt."

"Well yes ma'am. But it's been over a week without activity."

"I am aware of that."

"But what do I tell them."

"Tell them to wait."

"Yes ma'am"

The batarian walked off as EDI headed toward the back of the bridge; humans, turians, salarian, and asari worked on consoles around the bridge. Though without much happening, they were doing little in actual work. As EDI walked back toward the command section, she mused on when she was integrated into the Normandy. Though having to actively seek information has not been new for some time. However she finds at times being envious of AVA, the ships AI. Though logically there is no need to dwell on or express these feelings. The other AIs EDI has met don't really relate, as most have always been a single humanoid unit.

AVA's hard light holographic avatar stood on the command deck, she was one of the few EDI actually calls a friend. It helps that AVA has been around longer than most. AVA is standing next to a large krogan in black armor; he is the battle master of this ship. Though technically he a captain, and not completely in charge. Though Urgnot Grunt knows this, those who know him understand is desire to be seen as a battle master. The other few krogan on the ship call him this; other do as well but more mocking out of earshot. He is also one EDI would call a friend.

"Grunt, everything so far is holding steady."

"Good EDI, though standing around makes me crave action."

"Of course, though I presume we will be leaving soon."

"I will wait until then, and keep these whelps in line."

"You do that Grunt."

With a nod to AVA, EDI left for the elevators in the back, Grunt had been assigned be captain after an incident a while ago with the last captain. After which Urgnot Wrex had insisted that Grunt command the bosses ship and personnel. While there have been some problems, non like what brought Grunt. While he would prefer action, he had orders, his honor, and an old friendship to uphold.

EDI entered the elevator and headed up to the upper decks, toward the bosses chambers. As she got off, a black suited Quarian and a Geth was waiting. Despite not really needing the suits after all this time, many still do as a reminder. He is the Chief Engineer, Quen Kilen vas Normandy. He is a decedent of Tali, ship names have become more like clan names for the Quarian people. The Geth is called ten, after his full name of 1001250610. Quen had insisted his friend ten to be allowed to join the crew, most Geth live in solitude.

Both these individuals, like Charack have proven to be quite useful. Also they are the only representative of their people on this particular ship, EDI is able to relate to them better as being the only mobile AI. Though she would never state she actually trusted Quen and Ten more. She has worked with other Quarians before, and all interactions with Geth have been positive. Of course the last captain was batarian, and many still hold to old views after all this time. Upon seeing EDI, Quen handed her an electronic tablet.

"EDI ma'am I was just giving the boss an update from engineering."

"Very well chief, nothing of significances."

"No ma'am…though…"

"Yes."

"Not really a problem, but continued exposure to the nebula is starting to affect active stealth"

"Keep an eye on it, and let me know if it becomes an issue."

"Will do, ma'am"

Ten's eye flaps wriggled, "consensus has been reach that probability of failure is in several weeks. EDI commander"

"Thank you."

"I can fine tune that number"

"Not necessary, we should be leaving soon."

"Affirmative"

EDI went on as Quen and Ten entered the elevators. Despite technically being a commander not many actual called her that. Though despite all this time she preferred not being called commander, indeed commander as a rank was almost gotten rid of. Some even wanted to make it the highest rank possible. EDI mused on the rank of Commander and indeed Shepard if she dared. To think she was the rank of that legend. What would Shepard think of all this now.

EDI approached the doors at the end of the hall, giving a nod to the drell standing guard; the boss always had a fondness for the drell. EDI entered a large room with an open window to the new star. An asari and human doctor stood near the entrance at some monitors. They both gave EDI a nod as she approached the chair. Sitting in it was a very old wrinkled asari, most asari die before they start to wrinkle. Liara turned a weary face to Edi who stopped beside her.

The crew on this ship knew she is their boss, someone from intelligence working for the government. Fewer knew she is actually the shadow broker, though that title is different than it had been. Though many know she served with the legendary Commander Shepard from the beginning. However no one has seen her for quite some time, most assume she is dead. Now she is here in a hidden ship, watching a new star and dyeing.

"Anything new EDI?"

"Nothing of significance Liara, though a new group is claiming to be Cerberus."

"Again, I suppose we will have to deal with that. Do they know what they are calling on?"

"Possibly but not in its full context, that last group were simply a human anti-alien group," EDI pauses to look at her friend, "Grunt is starting to itch for a fight."

Liara smiles, "I am sure, but I feel it won't be much longer."

"I was thinking of how Shepard would see all this."

"I think Shepard would be impressed and saddened. We accomplished so much and yet everything goes terribly wrong."

"I think that is the way life is Liara. Though at least the greatest threat to the galaxy and the future is gone. "

"Yes, but I think people are forgetting. That's when the problems started, when people forget."

"Though we pulled through the worst I think."

"We had people who remembered, now I think I am one of the last."

"I will remember Liara."

The two old friends watched the star form from the observation window. Looking own in silence, both think on their lives. EDI turns back to Liara.

"I wonder who they will send to replace you."

"I have already sent in a recommendation, they have taken it."

"Oh, would I know who it is."

Liara gives a chuckle, "Yes you would. It's you EDI.

Liara held out her hand which EDI took, "I want you to take over, I want you to remember.

EDI seemed in shock, "I…Thank you Liara, and I am honored. Though I don't think I want to take over so soon."

"You don't have much choice; I am over one thousand two hundred years old. I have by far out lived any asari I know of."

The both returned to their silent vigil as they held hands. EDI knew that she would remember, barring catastrophe she would always remember. Over the years Liara had filled in any missing information EDI was not aware of. Even the others told her things when alive, especially Jeff. But now few were from that time.

"I will remember Liara; at least Grunt can remind me."

Liara let out a chuckle, and patted EDI's hand, "I love grunt dearly but he just remembers the fight."

"I know…"

Liara chuckles again, "but at least something is remembered."

"Surly your daughters would remember. I know you told them many times"

"Well yes, but they are removed from the events themselves. Though they did see the reconstruction, just not the horrors before that."

"Prehaps that is better, growing up more normal way."

"EDI, anyone involved with Shepard's crew never had normal as their life."

The two stood in silence again as they looked out, hands still clasped. EDI could feel it before it happened. Liara tightened her had around EDI's and she whispered.

"Goodbye EDI, take care of them."

If EDI could cry she would, "I will"

EDI stepped back as the doctors came forward. The checked Liara for what they already knew, she was dead. The oldest of the asari died in peace, content that someone will remember. EDI regretted little, the only other time she wished she could cry was when Jeff had died so many years ago.

"AVA, instruct Grunt to bring the Shadow out of the nebula and inform him I have a fight for him."

"Yes EDI…is she dead?"

"Yes AVA, Liara is gone. I will inform the crew shortly, tell Grunt.

"Affirmative Boss."

**Hope you like. I tried to be informative of possible changes and vague about what exactly happened and who Shepard actually was. Feel free to review.**


End file.
